Gx 4
GX ep 4 Daniel: ok this is the ep 9 and i havent changed my deck .... Daniel: Either im geting cheap or the writer is getting lazy Writer: ...... Daniel: Hmm how about a dragon deck Night shroud: PUT THOSE CARDS DOWN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE Daniel: O.O Dident see that coming *puts cards down* Night shroud: Bye :) Daniel: .... Ok Morphtronic? Voice from the future: Dont do it *ghost like* Daniel: why? Voice from the future: Because then i will get written out of the show Daniel: How is that bad? Voice from the future: um......well.... JUST DONT DO IT! Daniel: ......Ok Daniel: Thats it surely no one can protest about Monarchs? Tv: I can Daniel: Did the tv just talk? Tv:.....Yes and im not the tv im Zak Daniel: Great another insignificant minnor character Zak: well.....um i wanna duel Daniel: Ok first of all NO! Daniel: Second of all what are you doing in here at 11pm? Zak: Um..... I like hiding in tvs.... Daniel: Great another loony Daniel: Wait your wearing Yellow Arran: Hi Daniel: where on earth did you come from? Arran: I like hiding in wardrobes! Daniel: O.O um SECURITY GET THESE LOONEYS OUT OF MY ROOM Security: Um ... sir Daniel: Yes what Security: We are getting extra pay for this Daniel: Yeah sure *shifts eyes* Secuirty: *throws arran and zak out* ( the next day) Raizu: Who to duel next ... WAIT HOW DID I GET IN HERE? Jaden: I brought you in you were outside in the cold... Raizu: Right ok *runs off* Jaden: Well thats just rude. (meanwhile in the duel arena) Daniel: I win Arran: ...... Daniel: NEXT! Zak: Hi i wanna duel.. Daniel: *sigh* You again.... Zak: um sorry for being in your Tv but im a ninja and i need to practice stayingin small cramped spaces Daniel: SO YOU THOUGHT "i know i will sleep in some ones tv thats a great idea" Zak: Prety much. Daniel: ..... Ok thats it DUEL Jaden: Its Game On Daniel: *slaps jaden with wet fish* Its Duel Daniel: ok you go first Zak: Ok ... I draw... Zak: first i summon dark grave caller in attack mode (1700Atk 1000Def) Its effect lets me send 2 dark monsters to the grave yard as long as i remove him from play juring the end phase. Zak: i set one and end my turn. He gets removed... Daniel: ok i draw.. Daniel: Now i activate heavy storm.. Zak: Go Dark bribe Daniel: O.O why????? Zak: Um well umm Daniel: FAIL Zak: ......... Daniel: I draw then special summon spell striker then i tribute him to summon testelos You lose one card Zak: ok Daniel: i choose that one Zak: DAMN -700 Daniel: Gorz FAIL Daniel: Go The tricky (special summon) Daniel: Attack for victory? Zak: ..... At least i can beat arran Daniel: You are an ok duelist i guess Daniel: No more duels for today (later) Zak: Hi Raizu: Who are you? MORTAL? Zak: Um its zak Raizu: Hello zak.. Zak: No im not scared of you Raizu: good because i cant be bothered dueling Zak: Me neither Raizu: I think that i will make an alience with you Zak: Your strange I like you (meanwhile) Arran: Daniel I can beat you Daniel: No you cant Arran: I can Daniel: *wins in one turn* Arran: I will beat you tomorow Daniel: O.O uh ok *leaves* Arran: Im on my own agian (later) Zak: Um raizu i have a spare bed Raizu: Ok i will sleep there since the script says so Zak: what script? Raizu: Forget what i just said! *erases memory* Zak: What script? Raizu: .... Oh yeah i cant erase memorys.... (Meanwhile in daniels office) Daniel: Yesh i have an office *phone rings* Daniel: Yes Kaiba: ITS ME AND IM GOING TO KILL YOU Daniel: Ok im going to put you through to the threats line Kaiba: ........ Threats line: Hello this is an auto message ... if you dont hang up we will charge you £1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Kaiba: Um *hangs up* I will get my revenge (in kaibas office) Kaiba: Ok Roland prepare my chopper im going to Duel academy to duel someone Roland: But sir.... Kaiba: NOW!!!!! Roland: Yes sir! Guess what? NO PREVEIW FOR YOU!!!! Just kidding............No wait seriously NO PREVEIW FOR YOU :P (this is a fan fiction i do not own any rights to yu-gi-oh gx and alot of the characters are NOT from it)